prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Fragile Patient/@comment-95.252.239.191-20140627211500/@comment-199.27.211.102-20140826171952
Cyrus is sitting in one of the Rosewood Police Department interview rooms while Lieutenant Tanner questions him. Tanner asks him if this was his first attempt at trying to see Alison after she ran away from him, and Cyrus says that she didn’t run away, “she jumped out of my car”. Tanner asks that he had Alison blindfolded, and Cyrus tells her that’s right, “at least when I was around her”. Tanner questions whether Cyrus is referring to the car ride, and Cyrus tells her no, “since the day she came away with me... After I hit her”. Tanner asks where he hit Alison, and Cyrus tells her “back of the head”. Going on, Cyrus explains that he followed Alison into the yard and finding a rock, he hit her, “and then I carried her to my car”. Tanner wonders where Cyrus took Alison, and Cyrus tells her “Philly”, and that the place he was staying was off-street. Tanner questions whether the place was his home, and Cyrus says that he was crashing there and that there was a basement, “nobody else was there”, before Tanner asks if he kept Alison locked up in the basement all that time. Standing in an interrogation room of Rosewood Police Department, Cyrus stares into the one way mirror. In a flashback, Cyrus and Alison walk down into the abandoned basement where Alison introduces Cyrus to her friends. Alison wakes up from being asleep to find Cyrus taking her bag. As Alison tries to pull her bag off of Cyrus’ shoulder, Cyrus tells her to “get off”, before he engages in a physical fight with her. Slamming Alison against a wall, Cyrus covers her mouth so she cannot scream, and taking a knife, Cyrus stabs Alison in the thigh. Grabbing Alison’s bag, Cyrus takes the hand of one of Alison’s friends, and the two of them head up the stairs, leaving Alison below. In the woods, Cyrus shuffles aimlessly until Alison approaches and he tells her that he was beginning to think she might not show. Saying that there is a warrant out for his arrest, Cyrus goes on to say that he barely made it out in time and that it wasn’t the deal they made. Reaching into her jacket pocket, Alison tells him he’s lucky there was even a deal at all, and that she should have left him for dead when she found him. Grabbing the plane ticket, Cyrus tells Alison they he could have told the police the truth about her, how they met and “all the fun we had together”. Alison tells him she could have as well, but then they both lose and this way, they both win. As Cyrus starts to walk off, Alison tells him that she found him once and he can bet his life she can find him again. As Alison says that this is his once chance to start over and he better use it, Cyrus turns back to her, “the way you’ve used it, Ali?” Turning back, Cyrus gets into his car and drives away. No One Here Can Love or Understand Me He is seen with a picture of Alison that is provided by Ezra Fitz where Emily proves that Ali knew Cyrus.